La valeur des choses perdues
by Nalou
Summary: Un psychologue télépathe. Un inspecteur du FBI. Un profiler fatigué. Un professeur ambigu. Cinq enfants disparus. Trois jours pour les retrouver sans se perdre au passage... [Secret Santa du Collectif NoName 2018]
1. Chapter 1

Joyeux Nöel Mae ! (Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre :D)

J'espère que ce petit two-shots te plaira - c'est une première pour moi, et je me suis éclatée à te l'écrire.

Comme toujours, bêta par la fantastique, formidable, fabuleuse Flo'w !

* * *

« Xavier. »

L'homme lève le regard du dossier cartonné qu'il consulte dans la pièce qui leur sert de bureau. Il le referme et le lance sur la table en bois marquée de cercles des nombreuses tasses qu'ils ont posé là au fil de leurs quelques années de collaboration.

Silencieusement, Erik lui tend la boisson fumante qu'il lui a ramenée. Earl Grey, une pointe de lait, pas de sucre. Comme toujours. Il s'assoit de l'autre côté de la table et pose son propre café brûlant dans un coin.

Saisissant son propre dossier, il jette un œil vers son vis-à-vis. Xavier a repris sa position initiale, légèrement avachi sur sa chaise, sa cheville gauche en appui sur le genou droit. Ses paupières sont baissées sur sa tasse qu'il tient délicatement entre ses deux mains, comme pour se réchauffer, mais malgré les longs cils noirs qui encadrent ses yeux, Erik peut voir les iris bleutés. Magnétiques.

Il pense à regarder ailleurs avant que le psychologue ne sorte de ses pensées et ne lui demande s'il y a quelque chose sur son visage. La mission qu'ils viennent de terminer l'a ébranlé, encore une fois, et Erik le voit bien. La victime est sauve, mais le temps passé entre les griffes de son ravisseur a laissé des traces indélébiles sur son âme. Xavier a dû se servir de sa télépathie pour l'endormir, le temps de la transporter, puis à nouveau lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans un hôpital, entourée d'adultes en blouse blanche.

Erik soupire. Laisse tomber son dossier sur la table. Le rapport attendra une heure plus décente ; ils sont tous les deux épuisés et à bout de nerf, comme à chaque fois.

Le café lui brûle la gorge lorsqu'il le boit d'une traite, et son amertume le fait grimacer – il faut vraiment qu'il achète quelque chose de meilleur.

Xavier lui jette un regard interrogateur quand il recule brusquement sa chaise pour se lever et enfiler son manteau par-dessus la veste grise de son costume. Erik prend le temps de poser son chapeau sur sa tête et de l'ajuster avant de se tourner vers son coéquipier.

« Tu viens ? »

ç

Charles ne reste jamais, après.

Erik l'observe se rhabiller prestement, dos à lui.

Il ne sait pas comment c'est devenu une habitude, entre eux.

Il se souvient pourtant parfaitement de la première fois qu'il a couché avec Charles Xavier.

ç

Pas si longtemps après les débuts de leur partenariat, ils avaient échoué pour la première fois. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard.

C'est Xavier qui avait trouvé les corps des deux petits garçons en premier, et les larmes qui avaient immédiatement envahi ses yeux ne s'étaient taries que des heures après, une fois que le légiste avait examiné les victimes et qu'elles avaient été rapatriées, une fois qu'ils étaient rentrés au bureau et qu'ils avaient rédigé leur rapport, une fois qu'il avait injurié Erik, laissant s'écouler toute sa peine et son impuissance dans le sel qui striait ses joues.

Il avait fini par se jeter contre lui, et Erik avait d'abord cru qu'il allait le frapper, mais leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées brutalement. Il avait lui-même failli plaquer Xavier au mur avec le métal de sa ceinture, mais avait réussi à gérer la surprise avant de se laisser submerger par le désir.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se mentir, l'homme était plus que séduisant, il l'avait remarqué dès leur rencontre. Un visage expressif surmonté du carmin de ses lèvres et éclairé par ses yeux brillants, encadré par une masse de cheveux châtains qui frôle ses épaules larges. Plus petit qu'Erik, sans antécédents de travail sur le terrain, il en restait visiblement tout de même en bonne forme physique, si Erik pouvait en croire le cardigan qui ceignait sa taille.

Il avait eu la confirmation de ses estimations une fois dévêtus, alors que ses doigts parcouraient la peau laiteuse et frémissante, brûlante sous ses doigts.

Ça avait été expéditif, parce qu'ils ne cherchaient que la délivrance, comme une soupape à toutes les émotions destructrices qu'ils avaient pu ressentir.

Et ils en avaient malheureusement eu besoin plus d'une fois depuis.

ç

Cette fois encore, Erik regarde Charles se lever en silence. Les muscles de son dos roulent sous sa peau alors qu'il enfile son pantalon prestement. Il semble encore plus pressé que d'habitude, à peine plus détendu qu'à son arrivée dans l'appartement d'Erik. Mais Erik n'a pas le temps de se pencher davantage sur le sujet ; la porte se referme doucement. Il se poste à la fenêtre de son appartement pour regarder la silhouette disparaître dans les ténèbres de la nuit, tirant sur sa cigarette.

ççç

Charles est en retard, alors il traverse le bâtiment au pas de course. Il sent déjà l'agacement d'Erik, transparent malgré les barrières de plomb que son coéquipier a appris à dresser bien avant le début de leur collaboration. La télépathe qui avait précédé Charles y avait veillé.

Erik n'est pas seul dans leur bureau, Charles le sent. Il effleure l'esprit de l'autre, reconnaît immédiatement leur supérieur hiérarchique. Presse encore un peu plus le pas. Il ne prête pas attention à son entourage direct, focalisé sur ce qui l'attend trois escaliers, deux couloirs, cinq portes plus loin, et c'est pourquoi il percute quelque chose de son épaule au détour d'une allée.

Quelqu'un, en fait.

L'homme secoue les doigts que son café a éclaboussés dans la secousse, la tête penchée en avant pour inspecter sa chemise.

« Excusez-moi, » lance-t-il prestement avant de poursuivre son chemin. L'homme ne proteste pas, ne l'insulte pas, c'est probablement que sa chemise a été épargnée. Charles jette un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, et tombe sur le visage de l'homme qui le regarde s'éloigner en silence. Il lui semble l'avoir déjà vu, mais ne sait pas vraiment où ; probablement ici, parmi les trente-cinq mille cent quatre employés du Bureau. Brun, barbe de trois jours, lunettes, air fatigué. Ça ne manque pas, ici. Et Charles n'a jamais vraiment eu une bonne mémoire des visages. Il balaie la question et se concentre à gravir les marches sans trébucher.

ç

Légèrement essoufflé, il tend la main vers la poignée du bureau, mais celle-ci s'abaisse seule et le pan de bois tourne sur ses gonds. Il hausse un sourcil en direction d'Erik, debout près de leur fenêtre, lorsque celui-ci daigne se tourner vers lui. Il est seul, et une nouvelle pochette a fait son apparition sur le sous-main magenta du bureau d'Erik, siglée du tampon rouge CVCM – Crimes Violents Contre Mineurs.

Encore.

Il arrive parfois à Charles de se demander ce qu'il fait dans une unité comme celle-ci. Souvent, en fait. Sans son don, il aurait certainement choisi un métier plus facile. Il y a tant d'autres moyens d'aider les enfants – des moyens qui ne le font pas se consumer un peu plus à chaque fois. Qui ne lui font pas perdre le peu de foi en l'humanité qu'il a, miette par miette.

Mais il se concentre sur le bien qu'il peut faire grâce à sa télépathie. Sur l'aide qu'il peut apporter à des enfants traumatisés, soulagés et encore tremblants, lorsqu'ils les libèrent enfin de leurs bourreaux. Sur celle qu'il peut donner à son partenaire. Il pourrait faire tellement plus, s'il n'y avait pas autant de risques.

Il déglutit, finit par s'approcher du bureau pour poser ses doigts sur la pochette cartonnée. L'ouvre.

Cinq visages figés le fixent implacablement de leurs yeux noirs d'encre, lui demandent pourquoi eux, pourquoi ça, pourquoi. Sa poitrine se serre douloureusement, comme si ses poumons avaient soudainement perdu la moitié de leur volume en même temps que leur capacité à se déployer librement. Absents. Manquants. _Disparus_.

Erik se laisse tomber sur son siège de l'autre côté de la table, soupire.

« La police de Washington vient de nous transmettre le dossier. Les enfants ont disparu entre mardi et vendredi. On ne sait encore rien des circonstances qui peuvent lier les différentes disparitions, mis à part les photos et ces invitations retrouvées sur leur oreiller samedi, » dit Erik en sortant un scellé de sous la première feuille.

Charles saisit délicatement la pochette plastique et la porte à son regard, fait jouer l'angle de sa prise pour limiter les reflets. Il a devant lui un carton de couleur crème et au grain lisse, dont la police incurvée suggère un rendez-vous secret au Lincoln Memorial de Washington. Aucune signature, juste une citation : _Tous nos tourments sur ce qui nous manque me semblent procéder du défaut de gratitude pour ce que nous avons. On ne se rend compte de la vraie valeur des choses que lorsqu'on les a perdues._

« Je suppose que les empreintes ont déjà été testées ? » lance Charles, pensif.

« Rien. »

« Le type de papier, d'encre et de calligraphie relevés ? »

« Evidemment, » s'impatiente Erik.

Charles dispose les cinq scellés côte à côte sur la table. Tous identiques, excepté le lieu de rendez-vous.

Il déploie ensuite les fiches de renseignement des enfants. Nom, sexe, âge, taille, poids, quartier de résidence, école, catégorie sociale – rien ne coïncide, rien n'indique une piste à suivre.

Il passe les doigts dans ses cheveux, les repousse en arrière, tire sur les mèches qui filent entre ses jointures. Il n'y a rien.

« Les policiers se sont rendus aux points de rendez-vous. Ils y ont trouvé un sac contenant un vêtement d'enfant, que chaque famille a confirmé appartenir au sien, ainsi qu'une demande de rançon. La Technique vient de récupérer les ordinateurs portables et les téléphones, ils les passent au crible pour trouver une connexion, en espérant mieux s'en sortir que la police. » Continue Erik. Il se redresse sur sa chaise, les coudes posés sur son bureau. « Il nous faut quelque chose, et vite. »

Charles ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Il sait que ce n'est pas à lui d'apporter les premières réponses à l'enquête. Et pourtant, déjà son cœur s'alourdit. Il ne s'agit pas d'un enlèvement par un proche qui refuse la décision de justice qui l'empêchera de le revoir. Il s'agit d'une ou de plusieurs personnes qui ont pris le temps de réfléchir à leur coup, aux indices qu'ils laisseront derrière eux, aux indices qu'ils ne laisseront pas. Et ce sont souvent ces personnes-là qui arrivent à leurs fins.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » demande-t-il malgré tout, un instant plus tard.

Erik, face à lui, serre l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts, et le pendule sur son bureau frémit. Il est déjà bien plus atteint par l'enquête que ce qu'il laisse paraître, Charles le sait. Il masque mieux ses expressions que Charles, c'est tout.

« Te préparer à auditionner les familles, » répond Erik, avant de l'occulter totalement pour se repencher sur les notes du dossier, qu'il doit déjà connaître par cœur.

Charles s'assoit à son tour, laisse son regard papillonner entre les différentes pièces à conviction. Erik a raison. Il doit laisser ses sentiments de côté et avancer, pour eux.

ççç

Erik observe Xavier du coin de l'oeil, pendant les auditions. Il se tient assis à côté de lui, le dos droit et les épaules relâchées. Erik sait que Xavier tente d'avoir l'air ouvert et à l'écoute - il donne très clairement le change, et les parents se confient à lui rapidement, une fois leur première hésitation passée.

Est-ce que Charles donne le change avec lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il le regarde comme ça, en masquant ce qu'il pense vraiment de lui ?

Ils ont beau se côtoyer depuis deux ans déjà, Erik n'a pas souvenir d'une seule fois où Charles n'a pas été sur la réserve, où il a été totalement… libre.

Est-ce parce qu'il n'est qu'un défouloir pour son coéquipier ? Un moyen de relâcher la pression, et rien de plus, rien de moins ? Est-ce parce qu'il sait qu'Erik ne dira pas non si Charles le lui demande, et que ça lui fait gagner le temps de trouver un inconnu dans un bar sombre pour dormir, à la place ? D'ailleurs, rien ne lui prouve que Charles ne voit pas d'autres personnes, et rien ne l'en empêcherait.

Erik le comprendrait, vraiment. Même si son estomac se serre à l'idée.

Il secoue mentalement la tête. Il vient de réaliser que, dans ses pensées, son coéquipier et son amant occasionnel sont deux personnes distinctes. Xavier. Charles. Un seul homme, deux relations. Mais il n'est pas là pour penser à ça. L'enquête. Le reste attendra plus tard. Ou, mieux, jamais.

ççç

La nuit est tombée depuis bien longtemps quand ils sortent de la dernière audition. Comme il l'avait prévu, elles ont surtout apporté leur lot de larmes, d'incompréhension et de colère indignée. Difficile d'entendre pour ces parents qu'il fallait à nouveau tout raconter à de nouvelles personnes. Certains s'y sont pliés, d'autres leur ont reproché leur manque de communication avec la police locale, mais tous, tous, avaient un espoir que le FBI leur apporte des réponses là où les autres avaient échoué.

Charles s'installe au bureau, complète les notes qu'il a prises pendant les cinq rendez-vous, essaie de les organiser, de trouver un point commun. Il est tellement pris dedans qu'il n'entend pas Erik lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et partir pour quelques maigres heures de repos. Il y a quelque chose, c'est obligé. Personne ne kidnappe des enfants totalement au hasard. Il _doit_ y avoir quelque chose.

Et Charles se fait la promesse de le trouver, coûte que coûte.

ç

Au petit matin, il est réveillé en sursaut par le contact d'une couverture sur ses épaules. Il aperçoit Erik se redresser et contourner le bureau sur lequel Charles s'est endormi à un point inconnu de la nuit. Une tasse fumante se tient devant lui.

Il sourit vaguement à Erik pour le remercier avant de se frotter le visage d'une main. Il doit probablement avoir une magnifique marque rouge du menton jusqu'au front, là où il était appuyé sur le dossier, et Erik se serait fait un plaisir de le taquiner à ce propos s'ils n'avaient pas été en plein milieu d'une enquête qui piétine.

Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de regagner une vision suffisamment nette pour lui permettre de déchiffrer ses notes. Il avait entouré plusieurs fois le contenu des sacs qui avaient été trouvés au pied des monuments mentionnés sur les cartons d'invitation, en compagnie de la demande de rançon.

Chaque parent avait confirmé sans aucun doute possible que l'écharpe, le bonnet, le veston, le gant et la chaussette appartenait à leur enfant respectif.

Deux cent mille dollars chacun. Soit une rançon totale d'un million. Payable avant la fin de la semaine, en petites coupures, au même endroit que là où ils ont récupéré la demande.

L'une des mères leur avait demandé comment retirer autant d'argent en si peu de temps, et il avait dû lui répéter que rien ne leur garantissait le retour de leur enfant après avoir payé, que le ravisseur pouvait toujours demander encore et encore plus.

Il se lève et s'étire en baillant, sa colonne craque bruyamment lorsqu'elle se déplie. Son thé est encore trop chaud pour être bu, alors il décide de faire un tour aux toilettes.

Il ne prête pas attention à la porte qui s'ouvre pendant qu'il passe son visage sous l'eau fraîche du robinet, mais aperçoit la silhouette qui l'observe à travers le miroir lorsqu'il se redresse. Charles sourit à l'homme au café avant d'aller se sécher les mains et le visage, puis lui fait face quand il sent que l'autre est sur le point de lui adresser la parole.

« Vous êtes Charles Xavier ? » lui demande le brun aux yeux fiévreux et à la barbe de trois jours. Lorsque Charles acquiesce, il continue : « Will Graham. »

Charles lui tend la main. « Navré pour hier matin, j'étais un peu pressé… »

« Je l'avais bien compris. Il n'y a pas de problème. » Sa poignée de main est franche et chaude.

Un peu plus éveillé, le cerveau de Charles connecte rapidement les points. « Vous étiez à la machine à café de l'aile est. Vous travaillez là-bas ? »

Il y a d'autres toilettes plus proches, pense-t-il. Quelque chose le gêne dans l'aura de l'homme. Comme si un nuage sombre barrait son front. Il est brièvement tenté d'utiliser sa télépathie pour découvrir ses desseins, malgré l'interdiction formelle de l'utiliser sur des membres du Bureau, mais laisse rapidement tomber l'idée. Il est lui-même trop opposé à la violation de la vie privée d'autrui sans meilleure raison qu'une vague intuition.

« Je suis profiler, oui. J'aide actuellement sur une enquête de meurtre au 203. »

Cela explique sa présence ici, loin de son propre bureau. Charles laisse une profonde expiration s'échapper, et ses épaules se relâchent. Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence.

« Profiler ? Dans ce cas, je peux vous demander un service ? »

Will acquiesce. « Je passe plus tard dans votre bureau ? »

« Très bien, c'est le 241. » conclut Charles. Il lui adresse un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Il entend les gonds d'une des stalles grincer, mais sent encore les yeux de Will sur son dos. Il frissonne quand celui-ci le hèle.

« Au fait, vous avez les salutations du Professeur Lecter. »

Charles tressaille.

ç

Le Professeur Lecter. Tête pensante de la fac de psychologie où Charles a fait ses études et directeur de sa thèse. Personnage à la prestance impressionnante, au charisme inégalé et au savoir incommensurable.

Charles a énormément appris du Professeur Lecter. Il a été à la fois fasciné et impressionné par son aura imposante, parfois presque lugubre.

Charles est vaguement surpris que Will connaisse le professeur, mais après tout ce n'est pas si improbable qu'il ait lui aussi pris des cours dans cette fac, et ait gardé le contact avec lui. Il a l'air d'avoir à peu près le même âge que Charles, mais il peut très bien avoir été en cours quelques années avant ou après lui. Ou récemment, aussi. Charles, lui, n'a pas approché le Professeur depuis que celui-ci a arrêté de le superviser lors de ses enquêtes.

Il soupire. il a d'autres soucis en tête et n'a pas besoin de se préoccuper d'un sujet sans importance comme qui connait qui dans ce grand bâtiment. Evidemment que le Professeur Lecter connaît d'autres psychologues et profilers que lui, il n'est pas unique.

Charles se reconcentre sur son travail.

Cette fois-ci, il rentre chez lui et s'effondre dans son lit à peine le seuil passé.

Son sommeil, pourtant bienvenu, est troublé de rêves qui lui rappellent sa toute première enquête, qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

ç

Charles est seul dans le bureau quand Will passe la porte en frappant. Erik est parti un peu plus tôt au labo pour revoir les résultats préliminaires avec les techniciens.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu me libérer avant, » commence Will. « Mais j'ai du temps, là, si je ne vous dérange pas. »

«Non, bien sûr, » répond Charles en se levant pour lui serrer la main. « Installez-vous. »

Il désigne son siège du doigt, et prend place sur celui d'Erik le temps de lui montrer le dossier, qui ne s'est guère épaissi depuis la première fois qu'il l'a ouvert.

Pendant que Will le feuillette, Charles le lui résume. « Cinq enfants ont disparu entre mardi et vendredi, vraisemblablement enlevés par la, ou les, même personnes. Leurs parents ont retrouvé le samedi ces cartons d'invitation sur l'oreiller de leur enfant. Il fait part d'un rendez-vous, où ils ont trouvé un vêtement qu'ils ont reconnu, ainsi qu'une demande de rançon. »

Les yeux de Will semblent s'éclairer à la mention des cartons. Il les observe attentivement, un à un, prend son temps pour réfléchir alors que ses doigts tracent les lettres des citations.

« Vous recherchez une seule et même personne, » commence-t-il. « C'est un homme qui agit seul. Il cherche à brouiller les pistes en utilisant une citation de Daniel Defoe, que tout le monde peut trouver facilement sur internet. Il a pris grand soin de ne laisser aucune trace, et il se pense suffisamment en sécurité pour écrire de tels messages, comme s'il avait un pouvoir sur ces familles, comme s'il avait la possibilité d'enlever ces enfants pour les punir. Les punir de quoi ? D'un manque de gratitude, visiblement. De gratitude pour quoi ? »

Charles reste pensif, attend la suite. Celle-ci ne tarde pas à arriver, alors que Will continue de déblayer ses idées, les paupières fermées mais les yeux mobiles, comme s'il cherchait la réponse à l'intérieur de lui-même.

« J'ai besoin de voir les familles. » déclare-t-il.

« Elles ont déjà été auditionnées, » lui répond Charles. « Tout est dans les comptes-rendus. Elles sont éprouvées. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, surtout de la part d'une personne supplémentaire. Mais s'il y a des questions particulières à faire suivre, je peux m'en charger. »

Le coin de la bouche de Will tique. « Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas besoin de tout refaire, j'ai totale confiance en votre travail. Mais leur avez-vous demandé ce qu'ils pensaient de cette citation sur la gratitude ? Envers qui sont-ils censés être reconnaissants ? Est-ce d'avoir eu leurs enfants ? Cela me permettrait de déterminer si l'homme a une connexion avec ces familles, ou s'il les a choisies au hasard, parce qu'il estime être supérieur à eux, en droit de les priver de ce qui les rend heureux. »

Charles acquiesce. Il n'avait pas porté une si grande attention sur la citation.

« Je le leur demanderai. Dès que j'aurai récolté toutes les réponses, je vous appellerai. Merci pour ces précieuses informations. »

A peine Will a passé la porte qu'il décroche le téléphone fixe et compose le numéro de la famille de la première victime.

ççç

Xavier lève le regard des notes qu'il est en train de prendre, le combiné du téléphone coincé entre son épaule et son oreille, quand Erik entre dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui. Il est tard, encore une fois, et l'étage est pratiquement désert. Xavier est assis sur le fauteuil d'Erik, et le dossier est ouvert face à sa place habituelle, ces foutues cartes étalées sur le bois.

Les techniciens piétinent, les ordinateurs et téléphones vierges de tout contact d'un possible prédateur sexuel. Ils n'ont toujours rien de concret. Ils pataugent, et chaque minute qui passe rappelle à Erik que des enfants sont en danger, et qu'il ne fait pas tout ce qu'il faudrait pour les retrouver.

Son sang cogne dans ses artères, et sa peau le démange, comme si elle était infestée de milliers de fourmis grouillantes.

Son regard doit trahir ses pensées, parce que Xavier met rapidement fin à sa discussion, se lève et contourne le bureau pour s'approcher de lui, l'air fier de lui.

« Erik ! Tu tombes bien. J'ai demandé un coup de main à l'un des profilers - »

« Tu as fait quoi ?! » le coupe Erik immédiatement. Son estomac se contracte alors que sa colère latente monte en flèche.

Xavier lève les sourcils, visiblement surpris. « Eh bien, j'ai… demandé de l'aide à un profiler, parce qu'on a rien sur ce type ? C'est leur boulot, il me semble ? »

« Mais c'est à moi d'en endosser la responsabilité, Xavier ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es que consultant ? » siffle-t-il. « Comment on fait si des informations sensibles fuitent ? A quoi tu pensais ? C'est moi qui vais devoir assumer ! »

Il voit Xavier pâlir en à peine une seconde. Observe ses joues se couvrir de pourpre alors qu'il s'énerve, lui aussi, une fois le choc passé.

« Tu te prends pour qui, pour me parler comme ça ? » feule Xavier en faisant un pas en avant, menaçant. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais, et à mon souvenir, tu ne me l'as jamais reproché ! »

Erik dévoile ses dents en un sourire mauvais. « J'aurais peut-être dû. Maintenant je vais devoir justifier tes conneries si le profiler parle. »

Le mensonge laisse un goût acide dans sa gorge, mais il prend plaisir à blesser Charles quand son coeur saigne tout autant. Il n'est pas le seul à souffrir de la situation. Il le regrettera certainement plus tard mais ce qui compte, là, c'est tout de suite. Le soulagement immédiat.

Les sourcils de Charles grimpent vivement, la douleur clairement visible sur son visage. Il a toujours été si facile à lire. Charles semble se reprendre rapidement, ses yeux brillants de colère - ou de tristesse ?

« Serais-tu jaloux, Erik ? »

Au tour d'Erik de s'approcher de l'autre. Il veut le dominer de toute sa hauteur, le voir se ratatiner. Mais Charles redresse la tête et le toise aussi durement qu'avant. La pique a fait mouche, et Charles sourit, son propre vitriol coulant de ses lèvres en même temps que ses mots. « Tu es jaloux. De quoi, exactement ? Du fait que j'ai peut être trouvé quelque chose ? Ou parce que je l'ai trouvé en demandant de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? »

C'est suffisant pour que quelque chose se déchire en Erik, et qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait vraiment depuis qu'il est entré.

Il bouscule Charles en plaquant ses mains sur ses épaules, suffisamment fort pour qu'il en perde l'équilibre et se rattrape contre le mur dans son dos. Mais Erik a suivi le mouvement et s'empare de ses lèvres. Elles l'appellent toujours autant à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur elles.

Charles cède rapidement, et ses mains viennent serrer le col de sa chemise tandis que ses dents le mordent sans délicatesse.

Il le veut. Putain, il le veut. Il veut balancer ce putain de dossier au feu et allonger Charles sur son bureau pour se vider de toutes ses idées noires sous les cris de plaisir.

Charles le repousse violemment au moment où Erik s'apprête à passer à l'action. Il bute contre le fauteuil de Charles alors qu'il recule, mais se rétablit rapidement.

Charles est essoufflé et tremblant, les yeux humides.

« Putain, Lehnsherr, faut qu'on arrête de faire ça ! » crache-t-il avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

Erik aurait pu empêcher l'ouverture de la porte, aurait pu faire fondre le pêne, mais il reste immobile, ne l'envisage pas.

Il regarde Charles s'enfuir alors que les morceaux de ce qu'il lui restait de coeur s'effritent et s'effondrent un à un.

ççç

Charles ne sait pas trop comment il parvient à s'extirper de ses draps si tentateurs pour aller bosser. Dès qu'il a claqué la porte de son appartement, la veille au soir, il a été submergé par une foule de sentiments qu'il aurait préféré ranger dans un coin pour un petit moment.

Il est épuisé ; il s'est tourné et retourné dans son lit, ne parvenant pas à dépasser le stade du sommeil léger.

Devant la porte de l'immeuble du FBI, il prend le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément à plusieurs reprises dans le but de dénouer la boule qui lui serre le ventre sans trop qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il réalise qu'il a été blessé par les paroles d'Erik et qu'il a sûrement fait la même chose ; pourtant, il n'arrive pas à vouloir s'excuser. Il l'a fait pour les enfants, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Grâce au profiler, il a pu avancer, avoir une ébauche de la personne qui se cache derrière le criminel.

Il sait aussi qu'il aura besoin d'encore un peu d'aide. L'idée fait dresser les cheveux de sa nuque, comme s'il était observé à ce moment précis, comme s'il la redoutait étrangement.

Il regarde autour de lui, ne voit personne d'autre que les passants sur le trottoir d'en face. Alors, il grimpe les quelques marches du perron et entre.

ç

Il dépasse son bureau sans y déposer son manteau ou son sac bandoulière. Ne jette pas un oeil pour vérifier qu'Erik est déjà là en notant que sa tasse a changé de place depuis la veille ou que la veste de son costume est suspendue au dos de sa chaise.

Il va immédiatement au bureau de son supérieur. Frappe trois fois. Entre lorsque la voix bourrue lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Chuck ? » lui demande Logan, sans lever les yeux du rapport qu'il est en train de lire. Son éternel cigare se consume lentement dans le cendrier posé tout près de son énorme main droite.

Charles laisse un demi-sourire étirer légèrement ses lèvres. Il apprécie le chef de l'unité, parce qu'il est toujours franc. « J'ai besoin de consulter le Professeur Lecter sur un dossier. »

Logan se redresse et enfourne le bout de son cigare entre ses dents pour tirer sur la fraise. « Je croyais que tu avais fini l'école. »

Charles soupire, amusé. « Oui. Mais c'est pour l'enlèvement des cinq enfants. J'ai besoin d'un deuxième avis sur le profil du kidnappeur. Je pense avoir quelque chose, mais je dois vérifier la crédibilité de mon hypothèse. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'utiliser tout ce jargon de professionnel, tu sais. » grogne Logan. « Vas-y. Il a travaillé pour nous, de toute façon. Il connaît le deal. »

ç

« Je t'attendais, Charles. » L'accent d'Europe de l'Est est tout aussi prononcé que dans les souvenirs de Charles. Il rend la prononciation de certains mots un peu plus chantante.

Hannibal Lecter s'efface derrière la porte de son bureau à l'Université pour laisser Charles entrer. L'homme est toujours aussi bien habillé, aussi. Comme si les quelques années qui se sont écoulées depuis que Charles a obtenu son diplôme n'avaient pas marqué son professeur de psychologie d'une seule ride.

« J'ai besoin de votre conseil pour un dossier, » commence Charles, à peine a-t-il posé un pied dans la salle aux murs couverts de livres qui l'a accueilli si souvent durant ses études. « Je voudrais confirmer un profil de criminel… »

« Tu sais, j'accorde rarement deux fois une aide à une seule personne. Pas sans contrepartie, du moins… » répond Hannibal en revenant derrière son bureau, prenant soin de plaquer la cravate de soie contre son torse lorsqu'il s'assoit.

Charles déglutit.

« Mais pour toi… Je pourrais peut-être faire une petite exception. »

ç

Charles entre dans leur bureau brusquement, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur. Erik est là, debout, penché au dessus de leur bureau. Charles déglutit, tente de reprendre son souffle.

Sa discussion avec le Professeur Lecter lui a été profitable, et il faut qu'il en informe immédiatement son coéquipier, même s'il doit ignorer les événements de la veille.

« Erik… » commence-t-il. « Je crois que j'ai quelque chose. »

L'inspecteur lève son regard de glace sur lui, avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur pour se tourner dans sa direction. Son visage reste fermé malgré l'anticipation palpable qui s'échappe du corps de Charles.

Charles ignore le pincement qu'il ressent quelque part dans sa poitrine qui pourrait bien correspondre à l'emplacement de son coeur avant de se rapprocher et de poser ses notes sur le bois.

« Je suis allé voir le Professeur Lecter, » commence-t-il avant de saisir sa bouteille d'eau. Sa bouche est sèche d'avoir couru si vite jusqu'ici. « Il a tout particulièrement étudié les cartons d'invitation. La citation. Pour lui, la notion de gratitude est capitale. Tout comme ce qu'avait dit le profiler. Pour que quelqu'un kidnappe des enfants en signifiant clairement qu'il estime que les parents n'ont pas été suffisamment reconnaissants, ça peut laisser à penser que cette personne a un lien avec leur existence. Qu'il pense que ça relève d'un cadeau qu'il a fait aux parents, mais qu'il a « confisqué » à cause de leur ingratitude. »

Il reprend quelques gorgées d'eau pendant qu'Erik accuse le coup. Charles sent presque les rouages se mettre en branle-bas de combat dans le crâne d'Erik.

« Bordel, pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé plus tôt ? Tu sais si les enfants ont été adoptés, si les parents ont fait appel à une fécondation in-vitro ou à une procréation médicalement assistée ? »

« Ça pourrait être un don du sperme, aussi ? C'est une supposition qui a été soulevée pendant mon entrevue. Mais non, nous n'avons pas d'information de ce genre dans les dépositions. Je suppose que, quelle que soit la solution qu'ont choisi les parents, dans chaque cas, si c'est bien ça, les parents voient leurs enfants comme les leurs, et non pas ceux de quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Alors vérifions ça tout de suite. »

La flamme de détermination brûle ardemment dans les pupilles d'Erik, et Charles est presque surpris de voir une telle différence avec le regard qu'il a posé sur lui un peu plus tôt, comme si Erik était sorti d'une torpeur lourde et noire, comme s'il était à nouveau vivant.

Charles l'imite lorsqu'il saisit son combiné pour appeler le premier numéro sur sa liste, et ils se rendent rapidement compte de l'évidence : sur les quatres familles qu'ils ont réussi à joindre, tous ont dit avoir eu recours à un don de gamètes. Ont insisté sur le fait que c'est _leur_ enfant, même si les gènes ne proviennent pas du père.

Charles et Erik échangent un long regard lourd de sens.

Ils ont enfin une piste.

ç

Il leur faut quelques heures de plus et une paire de regards noirs de la part d'Erik pour obtenir une liste d'hommes ayant donné leurs spermatozoïdes avant 2013, année de naissance du plus jeune des enfants kidnappés. Encore un peu de temps pour que Hank, de la technique, fasse une recherche croisée entre l'ADN de chaque enfant et de celui de leur potentiel père. L'anonymat ne tient que jusqu'à une certaine limite, et l'enlèvement d'enfants la dépasse largement. Le mandat est obtenu facilement.

Un seul nom ressort, indiquant le père naturel de ces cinq enfants. _Jack Reinhard_. Quelques recherches de plus, et le technicien est capable de ressortir la photo de la carte d'identité de cet homme - incroyable ce que le FBI peut amasser comme données, même sur des individus au casier vierge, pense Charles. Des contrôles d'identité au volant d'un véhicule, à l'aéroport.

Les poings d'Erik se serrent à en faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts.

« On peut retrouver ce connard ? » demande-t-il, les mâchoires serrées.

Charles peut voir Hank déglutir, assis devant son ordinateur. Il pose une main qu'il veut rassurante sur son épaule. « Il a un portable qu'on peut tracer ? »

Hank semble reprendre contenance devant la voix plus douce de Charles. Il remonte les lunettes sur son nez, inspire profondément. « Je vais essayer tout de suite. »

Il entre le numéro de téléphone dans son logiciel de recherche GPS, mais lorsque la barre de chargement termine sa course, le résultat est négatif.

« Eh merde ! » tonne Erik en tapant du poing sur le bureau de Hank, le faisant sursauter. « Il faut qu'ils arrêtent avec leurs séries policières ! »

Il regarde dans la direction de Charles avant de dégainer son propre téléphone. Il appuie sur une touche et porte l'appareil à son oreille en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Charles l'observe demander du renfort au domicile de l'homme.

« Charles, on y va. » lance-t-il après avoir raccroché.

Charles tapote l'épaule de Hank. « Je te remercie de ton aide précieuse. »

Erik est déjà hors de la pièce lorsqu'il se retourne.

ç

Charles s'accroche à la poignée au dessus de la fenêtre passager alors qu'Erik les conduit brutalement à travers les rues de Washington, jusqu'au quartier pavillonnaire de Brookland. Ils y retrouvent trois voitures de police, et se dirigent ensemble sur Monroe Street, où Reinhard habite.

A peine garés, Erik passe le bras au dessus de la console centrale et vers les sièges arrières avant de plaquer un gilet pare-balles contre le torse de Charles en se redressant.

Charles le fusille du regard. « Et toi ? » demande-t-il.

« Comme si j'en avais besoin, » lui répond sèchement Erik avant de sortir du véhicule.

Charles soupire et sort à son tour, enlevant rapidement son chandail pour enfiler le gilet qui vient comprimer sa poitrine.

Il rattrape Erik et la troupe de policiers en quelques enjambées, et sans se retourner, Erik tend le bras pour l'obliger à se tenir derrière lui, sa silhouette plus petite s'effaçant facilement derrière la sienne. Il tient en main son SIG-Sauer P226, au chargeur à double colonne, et le manipule avec aisance pour vérifier la présence des cartouches de calibre .40 Smith & Wesson. Le Beretta 96 de Charles est à sa ceinture, chargé, mais il ne le prend pas en main. Il est obligé de repasser régulièrement un examen de tir en tant que consultant sur le terrain, mais il préfère se passer de son utilisation. Il n'est que rarement pris dans une ligne de tir, et il peut toujours se protéger en bloquant son assaillant de son pouvoir. C'est ce qu'il se dit, en tout cas. Il n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire.

Deux policiers se tiennent devant la porte d'entrée, tandis que d'autres font le tour de la petite maison à la peinture blanche écaillée. Ils sonnent, frappent contre le montant en bois, mais restent sans réponse.

D'un geste de la main, ils indiquent qu'ils vont ouvrir la porte, alors Erik s'approche d'eux, Charles sur les talons.

Le policier à leur droite chuchote un code dans la radio fixée à son épaule, et chaque entrée de la petite maison se voit forcée au même moment.

Charles parcourt le petit couloir d'entrée et s'arrête dans le salon du suspect tandis que les policiers continuent la fouille des lieux. Il prend le temps d'observer la pièce, son manque de meubles, sa vieille télévision cathodique, le classeur écorné qui trône sur le canapé vert taché et éventré par un ressort sur l'une des assises.

Il enfile des gants de latex avant de parcourir le salon jusqu'au classeur, faisant attention à ne rien toucher autour de lui et à garder une trajectoire aussi droite que possible pour éviter de polluer de possibles preuves.

Il plie les genoux et tient en équilibre sur la pointe de ses pieds pour se pencher sur l'objet qu'il a repéré, l'ouvre.

Celui-ci est rempli de photos.

Erik ?... demande-t-il directement dans la tête de son coéquipier. J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Il tourne quelques pages, observe les visages des enfants qu'ils recherchent sous différents angles, le grain des photos visible, comme si elles étaient prises de loin, avec un zoom de mauvaise qualité.

Il sent l'esprit d'Erik se rapprocher plus qu'il n'entend ses pas le rejoindre, et rapidement, il est penché au dessus de lui et regarde sa trouvaille.

« La maison est vide, » dit-il. « Laisse ça à la police, on va à son boulot. »

ç

La carte d'agent du FBI et le regard noir d'Erik suffisent à convaincre l'homme et la femme qui tiennent l'accueil des bureaux de l'usine Stanford dans laquelle Reinhard travaille pour lui fournir son numéro de téléphone professionnel. Charles le transmet à Hank pour vérification, puis observe la grande pièce vitrée dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Le bâtiment est clairement neuf, sorti de terre il y a peu de temps. Tout est géométrique et blanc, du carrelage aux dalles de plafond en passant par les interrupteurs et les jardinières. Même les employés sont habillés en blanc. Charles n'est pas sûr que ce soit aussi blanc même dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

L'écran de son téléphone s'éclaire avec une nouvelle notification. Il s'agit d'un message de Hank, contenant une adresse GPS que Charles s'empresse d'ouvrir à l'aide de son application.

« On a un signal provenant de ce qui semble être un entrepôt à l'angle de 4th et T Streets, » annonce Charles à l'attention d'Erik.

Pourtant, ce sont les sourcils de la femme qui se haussent. « Ah bon ? Mais ce sont nos anciens entrepôts ! Ils sont maintenant désaffectés… »

Le regard de Charles dévie immédiatement de la secrétaire à celui, incrédule, d'Erik.

Son coéquipier finit par se tourner vers les deux agents d'accueil. « Vous ne bougez pas d'ici. Vous ne tentez pas de le contacter. Vous n'en parlez à personne autour de vous, c'est clair ? »

Ils hochent la tête en choeur, et Charles court pour rester à niveau avec les grandes enjambées d'Erik. Ils sortent du bâtiment et rejoignent leur voiture. Erik demande à l'une des voitures de police présente de rester sur place et d'interroger les employés présents sur le site avant de claquer la portière et de démarrer le moteur d'une pensée.

ç

La limitation de vitesse est plus que dépassée entre les deux adresses, et malgré les changements de direction brutaux qui l'obligent une nouvelle fois à s'accrocher à la poignée pour ne pas se cogner contre la vitre ou l'épaule d'Erik, Charles est serein.

Charles est serein à chaque fois qu'Erik fait usage de sa mutation, en fait. Le metallokinésiste fait preuve d'un contrôle à toute épreuve, comme il le lui a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Il lui fait confiance. Ils ne percuteront rien ni personne.

Ils arrivent sur place bien avant leur soutien, mais Erik ne compte pas les attendre ; il dégaine son pistolet et s'avance, ouvrant le rideau métallique silencieusement, et seulement suffisamment haut pour qu'ils puissent se glisser à l'intérieur, afin d'éviter de signaler leur arrivée.

L'immense hangar est pratiquement vide ; c'est pour cela qu'ils n'ont aucun mal à le voir.

L'homme est étendu au centre de la pièce, éclairé par la lumière qui filtre à travers la verrière encrassée.

Charles porte une main à sa bouche, essaye de réprimer un haut-le-coeur. Erik, lui, s'approche de quelques pas, les yeux scannant rapidement les alentours avant de poser un genou à terre près du corps. Charles se décide à le rejoindre, et le spectacle est aussi peu ragoûtant que de loin. Reinhard a les yeux grand ouverts et un rictus de peur figé sur le visage, et une longue estafilade sanglante lui ceint le cou. Plusieurs longs jets rouges entourent le corps sans vie, prouvant que les deux carotides ont été sectionnées, vidant l'homme de son sang en quelques secondes, en quelques battements de coeur. La peau de sa nuque et de ses bras est plus foncée là où le corps touche le sol. Charles n'a beau pas être un légiste ni même un vrai enquêteur, il sait que ça veut dire que l'homme est mort ainsi, le peu de sang restant dans son corps suivant la gravité.

D'une main gantée, Erik écarte les pans ouverts de la chemise de Reinhard.

Charles se force à respirer par le nez lorsqu'il découvre l'incision fine à la droite du flanc cireux, la peau légèrement concave là où, il le sait, s'est trouvé le foie. Une autre incision, un peu plus haut et moins grande, donne l'accès à l'emplacement de la rate.

Erik se relève, laisse un bref message vocal à l'attention des équipes sur son téléphone et se dirige vers ce qui semble être les anciens bureaux, alors Charles le suit rapidement. Ils passent une première porte donnant accès à une petite salle carrée où devaient se trouver les machines à café, puis une seconde qui ouvre sur un long couloir couvert de portes fermées.

Silencieusement, l'arme au poing, Erik lui fait signe qu'il va ouvrir la première porte sur leur gauche. Charles, lui, déploie sa télépathie dans l'espoir de retrouver les enfants, en vie - mais il craint le pire quand il repense à l'état de l'homme dans le hangar. Son estomac, déjà malmené par la vision d'horreur, se contracte d'angoisse. Il scanne méticuleusement chaque pièce avant de passer à la suivante.

C'est là qu'il sent -

Charles abandonne Erik à sa fouille et s'élance devant, ignore toutes les portes avant d'atteindre les grands battants coupe-feu qui le séparent d'un autre couloir partant à angle droit. De là, il entre dans la troisième pièce à sa droite, plongée dans l'ombre par les parpaings qui bloquent en grande partie les fenêtres. La porte se referme avec un claquement bruyant dans son dos. Il sait qu'ils sont là, même si sa respiration affolée couvre le bruit des autres. Il le sait. Il ne bouge pas, attend que son coeur ralentisse.

C'est là qu'il se fait violemment plaquer contre la porte, son crâne cognant contre le bois, le déconnectant de la réalité un instant.

Lorsqu'il revient à lui, clignant des yeux pour chasser les étoiles qui tournent devant ses pupilles, un trait froid est posé tout contre sa pomme d'adam, et il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de connaissances pour comprendre qu'il s'agit de la lame qui a été utilisée sur le ravisseur.

« Je m'attendais à vous trouver ici, » souffle-t-il, le mouvement de sa gorge suffisant pour que la lame rape contre sa peau.

* * *

Et voilà. Le deuxième et dernier chapitre est terminé, et attend sagement la semaine prochaine !

En espérant que ça te plaise, Mae, et que ça vous plaise, chers lecteurs !


	2. Chapter 2

Merci infiniment à Blue Wendigo, Lanae's world, Maeglin Surion, Kaelyan et Alena Aeterna pour vos fantastiques reviews qui font si chaud au coeur.

Voici le chapitre final à cette histoire, en espérant qu'il vous plaise tout autant.

Bonne lecture,

Nalou

* * *

« Je m'attendais à vous trouver ici, » commence Charles. Il tente de retenir son réflexe de déglutition. « Vous aussi, Professeur Lecter. Il me semblait bien avoir reconnu votre aura. Celle de M. Graham est très similaire. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a intrigué, la première fois que nous nous sommes vus. »

Ses yeux s'habituent au manque de lumière, et il discerne les deux hommes debout face à lui. Will le retient toujours d'un bras sur le torse et de la lame contre son cou. Il est calme, cependant, alors Charles ne craint pas une action malheureuse induite par la panique. Il reste cependant sur ses gardes, prêt à prendre contrôle du corps de Graham si la situation dégénère et qu'il n'a plus le choix.

Lecter laisse échapper un petit rire sec. « Tu as toujours été un très bon élève, Charles, un peu trop intelligent pour ton propre bien, cela dit, et c'en est presque dommage. »

Charles profite du manque d'attention de Will à cet instant pour le repousser, dégageant son cou. La menace à peine voilée de son professeur le fait se raidir. « Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça à Reinhard ? Comment avez-vous découvert son identité ? » demande-t-il, le corps tendu dans l'éventualité où Will souhaiterait de nouveau s'approcher.

Cette fois-ci, c'est d'ailleurs le profiler qui lui répond. « C'est vous qui nous avez donné toutes les informations, vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Moi aussi, j'ai accès au canal radio de la police ; pour le reste, nous nous sommes débrouillés. »

« Vous savez que nous allons vous arrêter ? » continue-t-il.

« Je ne pense pas, non, » intervient le Professeur. « Tu vas nous laisser partir, Charles. »

Sa mâchoire se contracte. Hannibal Lecter est convaincu de ce qu'il dit, ne doute pas une seconde de ce qui va se passer ensuite. Pourtant, Charles n'ose pas aller voir quel destin il lui réserve. Le visage livide de Reinhard envahit ses rétines et le fait frissonner. Pourtant, il ne cède pas.

Ce qui lui vient ensuite à l'esprit, c'est qu'il ne reverra probablement pas Erik.

Il déglutit. Note le regard d'Hannibal sur le mouvement de sa pomme d'adam.

Ses yeux alternent entre les deux hommes face à lui ; entre son professeur en costume impeccable et la chemise à carreaux de Will. Plutôt que de lui fournir une solution, son cerveau préfère remarquer que celle-ci concorde avec la cravate d'Hannibal.

C'est comme si le temps avait ralenti, même si son coeur cogne brutalement contre sa cage thoracique, envoyant le sang dans ses artères par à-coups violents. Est-ce que les jets seront plus grands que ceux de Reinhard ?

Il reprend ses esprits rapidement. « Je crains que nous soyons dans une impasse, messieurs… » lance-t-il par bravade. Gagner du temps. Laisser à Erik la possibilité de le rejoindre. « Je raconterai tout au FBI. J'ai déjà récolté vos souvenirs de l'après-midi. Si vous faites le moindre mouvement dans ma direction, ils seront envoyés immédiatement à l'inspecteur Lehnsherr, et je vous promet qu'il ne vous laissera jamais en paix. »

Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que ce n'est pas vrai, ni que des récupérations télépathiques ne sont pas recevables devant la justice.

Mais au regard désintéressé que lui lance Hannibal, peut-être qu'il le sait déjà. Le Professeur le connaît trop bien.

« Tu sais, Charles, il ne faut pas voir les choses ainsi. Réfléchis un instant. Nous ne faisons que soulager le système de criminels. Tellement d'enquêtes restées non résolues, souvent par manque de preuves directes, tellement de coupables impunis dans la nature… C'est un service que nous rendons au FBI, à la population. Nous nous débarrassons des indésirables. Si, en plus, nous y trouvons notre compte, je ne vois pas le mal que cela pourrait causer. Sais-tu combien il y a d'auteurs de crimes monstrueux qui ont échappé à la justice et qui n'ont plus jamais refait surface ? Combien de violeurs dont les dossiers prennent la poussière sur les bureaux de ton cher _inspecteur_ parce qu'ils n'ont plus jamais frappé ? »

« Nous ne devons pas rendre justice nous-même ! Vous le savez, l'un comme l'autre ! » siffle Charles, se décollant du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé après avoir dégagé Will.

« Oh, Charles… Ne fais pas semblant d'être si naïf... » lui répond Hannibal d'une voix qu'il veut déçue, semblable à celle qu'il utilisait contre des élèves récalcitrants. « Toi comme moi nous rappelons de l'affaire Marko. Tu sais, la première sur laquelle tu as travaillé en tant que consultant. Celle où, de fureur après avoir découvert les cadavres sur son chemin, tu as effacé l'existence même de l'homme, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide prête à être cueillie par tes collègues des forces armées ? Et où j'ai ensuite déterminé le profil psychologique de cette épave aux glandes salivaires bien trop productives ? N'était-ce pas faire justice soi-même ? Aurais-tu préféré que je te laisse expliquer à la Cour et au FBI comment tu avais pu réaliser une telle prouesse, d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui indiqué dans ton dossier ? »

L'estomac de Charles se rebelle lorsque les souvenirs, habituellement si bien enfouis, l'assaillent. Il déglutit difficilement, tente de calmer sa respiration trop bruyante. Il transpire sous son gilet, se sent enfermé. Il sent la panique l'envahir, le besoin d'enlever ce vêtement qui l'emprisonne, de se prendre la tête entre les mains, de hurler.

Il pourrait lui faire oublier tout ça. Ce serait si facile. Leur faire oublier, à tous les deux, cette discussion mondaine en plein milieu de leur chasse macabre. Il est bien plus fort, bien plus entraîné, qu'il ne l'était à ce moment-là. Il ne laisserait pas de trace de son passage, n'aurait que les menottes à leur passer.

Il pourrait -

Il ne peut pas.

Il ne peut pas vivre en ayant triché une seconde fois.

Charles ferme les yeux, rejette la tête en arrière, reprend appui contre le mur. Ses jambes tremblent. Avaler sa salive est douloureux, tant sa gorge est serrée.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'une seule solution, et celle-ci ne l'enchante pas. C'est un fardeau de plus qu'il devra porter, seul.

« Le jour où votre victime est innocente, croyez-moi, vous n'aurez plus un seul endroit sur terre où vous cacher. C'est une promesse que je vous fais, à tous les deux. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous arrêter moi-même, quitte à vous accompagner en prison. »

Will reste impassible, mais Charles voit les lèvres généreuses d'Hannibal s'étirer doucement en un sourire sardonique. « C'est très généreux de ta part, Charles, mais rassure-toi. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Ton petit secret est en sécurité avec moi, tant que tu ne t'approches plus du nôtre… »

Le coeur battant, Charles voit Hannibal tirer sur les manches de sa chemise comme pour en ajuster la longueur déjà parfaite, puis ouvrir la porte par laquelle il est entré. Ses chaussures de cuir italiennes claquent sur le sol alors qu'il s'éloigne.

Will reste un instant de plus, le regarde. La lumière apportée par le couloir fait briller ses yeux toujours aussi fiévreux. « C'est un homme bon, vous savez, » commence-t-il. « Et c'est mon dessein de l'accompagner dans sa quête. » Il marche jusqu'à sa porte, glisse ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. « Nous nous recroiserons peut-être au bureau, » dit-il avant de lui adresser un hochement de tête et de suivre Hannibal Lecter.

Les jambes de Charles cèdent sous son poids.

ççç

Quand Erik voit Xavier revenir près de lui, dans ce bâtiment désaffecté où rôde encore certainement le tueur, il est à deux doigts d'exploser. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de s'éloigner de lui, dans un endroit non sécurisé, avant même la fin de l'opération ?

Quelque chose dans ses yeux couleur d'azur l'en empêche, cependant. Il ne sait pas quoi, exactement.

Alors il attrape son poignet et l'attire à lui, le plaque contre son flanc pour limiter la taille de la cible qu'il représente. Pour sentir son pouls battre contre ses doigts.

Quand il s'est rendu compte de son absence, il l'a fustigé intérieurement et a redoublé d'efforts, fouillant les pièces avec toute sa rage et sa détermination, obligé de rester concentré sur de courtes distances pour ne pas risquer de tomber dans un piège. Et ce crétin de Xavier est parti au delà des limites de sa perception, sans aucune protection mis à part l'arme qui, Erik le sait, ne lui servira jamais et sa télépathie.

Du coin de l'oeil, Erik l'aperçoit glisser deux doigts contre sa tempe et fermer les yeux. Il maintient son attention sur ce qui les entoure, restant vigilant jusqu'à ce que Xavier termine de scanner le bâtiment.

Sa chaleur tout contre lui le rassure, malgré la colère qu'il ressent encore. Il se focalise sur la tâche actuelle en se disant qu'il s'occuperait de réexpliquer à son coéquipier l'utilité d'être à deux une fois qu'ils seront sortis de ce guêpier.

Il est interrompu dans ses pensées par le soupir de Xavier.

« Il n'y a plus aucun adulte dans le bâtiment, » l'assure-t-il doucement.

Le plan de la structure métallique qu'Erik s'est dessiné au fur et à mesure se complète soudainement de cinq points chaudement colorés. Les enfants. Xavier les a trouvés.

Considérant les mouvements que Xavier projette toujours directement en lui, il l'emmène à travers de nouveaux dédales, passe la porte coupe-feu qui leur fait face, descend la volée d'escaliers qui mène au sous-sol avant de tomber sur une lourde porte en métal. _Evidemment_ , pense-t-il en laissant un sourire carnassier tendre ses lèvres. Un peu de facilité pour terminer, ça change. Il tend le bras gauche en direction de la dernière barrière entre les enfants et la liberté. Entre la fin de l'enquête et lui. Il ne lâche pas pour autant Xavier, qui a de nouveau joint ses doigts à sa tempe.

La porte sort de ses gonds en un claquement de doigts, et Xavier se précipite à la rencontre de ces petits êtres effrayés, mais physiquement indemnes.

Le froid de son absence envahit Erik aussi sûrement que la glace.

ç

Les gyrophares des voitures de police les accueillent lorsqu'ils sortent enfin de ce maudit lieu. Les cinq enfants sont rapidements pris en charge par deux hommes en uniforme en attendant l'arrivée des ambulances.

Reste encore à gérer l'arrivée de l'équipe technique et du légiste, mais Erik sent Xavier chanceler contre lui.

« Ça va ? » demande-t-il en passant le bras de Xavier au dessus de son épaule.

« Oui, juste le contrecoup de la journée. Laisse-moi là et va terminer, on se retrouve après. » lui répond Xavier.

Il n'a très certainement pas envie de faire ça, mais il doit clôturer la scène de crime au plus tôt afin de limiter la dégradation des indices. Il le soutient jusqu'à la voiture la plus proche et le fait s'asseoir sur le siège arrière. Un policier s'approche, certainement parce qu'Erik a installé Xavier dans son véhicule. « Tout va bien, Détective Lehnsherr ? » demande-t-il, hésitant.

Erik le regarde, observe le badge sur sa poitrine. « Agent Summers, vous voulez bien le garder le temps que je boucle tout ça ? » ordonne-t-il en s'éloignant déjà. ça ne l'empêche pas d'entendre Xavier grogner.

« Je peux me garder tout seul, merci bien ! »

Il ne regarde pas en arrière, mais il sourit discrètement, à l'abri des regards, de celui de Charles.

ç

Erik transmet rapidement l'affaire du meurtre du ravisseur à l'équipe d'enquête rattachée aux crimes. Son boulot est terminé. _Leur_ boulot.

Les enfants ont été accompagnés à l'hôpital pour un bilan complet, les familles contactées et sommées de les retrouver là bas. Il ne reste plus que la voiture de patrouille dans laquelle l'attend Xavier.

Il commence à marcher dans sa direction quand son téléphone se met à vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sort et le lève à hauteur de ses yeux pour apercevoir le nom de l'appelant.

Il soupire, décroche.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il brusquement.

Un rire résonne au bout du fil.

« Félicitations, Lehnsherr, » commence son chef. « Bon score. »

« Compte pas sur moi pour te rédiger le rapport maintenant, » s'empresse-t-il de dire. « Je rentre. Tu patienteras. »

Encore une fois ce rire qui le fait grincer des dents. Howlett a un sérieux problème mental.

« Justement, à ce propos. Je veux pas voir vos tronches avant après-demain, c'est clair ? Chuck tire trop sur la corde. »

« Rien ne m'empêche de venir demain matin, alors, » s'énerve Erik. « Je sais encore faire les tâches administratives seul. »

« C'était une manière polie de te dire que toi aussi, t'as besoin de repos, vieille cagne. Je veux pas voir ta tête de déterré demain, c'est clair ? »

Erik ne prend pas la peine de répondre avant de raccrocher.

ç

Quand il arrive près de la voiture, la portière arrière est toujours ouverte, Xavier assis les jambes à l'extérieur. Il se frictionne les bras dans l'air rafraîchi du début de soirée. Il a l'air tout aussi épuisé, mais lève les yeux quand Erik s'approche de lui.

« Je ne veux pas être seul ce soir… » murmure Xavier lorsqu'il arrive à son niveau. Il garde la tête baissée, et ses mains se tordent, maintenant posées sur ses genoux. Il lève les yeux au bout de quelques secondes, quand Erik ne répond pas. Le réverbère qui les éclaire en ce début de soirée les fait briller encore plus que d'ordinaire, et Erik se perd dans leur contemplation. Lui non plus n'a pas envie de rentrer dans son appartement silencieux et de se glisser dans ses draps froids et tristement vides.

Il soupire, baisse les yeux et gratte l'avant de la semelle de sa chaussure au sol, les mains dans les poches.

« Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre ? » finit-il par proposer à Xavier.

« J'ai… » commence son partenaire. « J'ai de la bière, chez moi, si ça te dit. »

Erik se redresse vivement, surpris. Il n'est jamais allé chez Charles ; le télépathe le suit toujours lorsqu'ils couchent ensemble. _Couchent ensemble_. Son coeur se serre inexplicablement.

Il finit par hocher la tête et accompagne Charles à leur voiture. Il lui ouvre la portière après que Charles a retiré son gilet pare-balles, et la referme lorsqu'il est installé avant de contourner le véhicule et de prendre place au volant.

« Indique-moi l'adresse. »

ç

Les capsules résonnent lorsqu'elles entrent en contact avec le comptoir en marbre de la cuisine américaine de Charles. Erik prend une gorgée fraîche et amère en tournant sur lui-même, prenant soin d'observer le salon élégamment fourni, mais pourtant envahi de livres et de documents en équilibre précaire sur toutes ses surfaces.

Ce n'est définitivement pas la même chose que son propre logement purement fonctionnel, mais c'est ce qui caractérise Charles : en totale opposition à Erik.

Le silence est encore lourd entre eux, et Erik repense aux risques qu'a pris Charles, plus tôt. La colère roule encore sous sa peau, pernicieuse, prête à bondir à tout moment. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se tourne, au bruit du verre sur le marbre, c'est la surprise qui le saisit.

Charles s'est rapproché de lui, lui a saisi la mâchoire de ses deux mains, et l'attire à ses lèvres, le forçant à se plier un peu pour être à sa hauteur.

Elles sont fraîches et humides contre les siennes, et il faut un instant à Erik pour réaliser ce qui se passe et le repousser.

« Je croyais que tu voulais arrêter. » gronde-t-il, bouillonnant. Charles le regarde, les yeux écarquillés. « C'est ce que tu m'as dit, rappelle-toi. »

Il lui en veut encore pour ces mots. Il lui en veut d'avoir mal comme ça, sans qu'il ne parvienne à réellement comprendre pourquoi.

« Oui, Erik, » finit par dire Charles, les joues rouges. « Arrêter de nous sauter à la gorge pour la moindre connerie. Arrêter de faire du mal à l'autre lorsqu'on ne sait plus comment penser, comment ressentir. Arrêter de nous voiler la face. »

Erik ne peut que le regarder en silence, totalement perdu. Son cerveau met du temps à analyser les paroles, et les fils de sa colère lui glissent entre les doigts, insaisissables.

Charles fait à nouveau un pas vers lui, pose sa main droite sur le torse d'Erik. Sur son coeur.

« Je suis amoureux de toi, Erik. Je ne peux plus te voir que lorsqu'on a besoin de se décharger. J'ai trop mal. Alors s'il te plait, dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

Il sent son coeur taper fort contre sa cage thoracique, se demande si Charles peut le sentir marteler tout contre sa paume.

Il sait que c'est maintenant qu'il doit prendre une décision. Accepter entièrement Charles dans sa vie, admettre ce qu'il ressent depuis bien trop longtemps, ou bien faire demi-tour et partir, là, maintenant, et fermer la porte sur cette relation devenue bien trop compliquée et pourtant à la fois si simple.

Le temps ralentit entre deux battements.

Puis il encercle Charles de ses bras, le colle à son torse, et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes. Charles reste figé quelques instants, puis Erik le sent se relâcher et couler dans son étreinte, rendre son baiser.

Il ouvre la bouche, saisit la lèvre inférieure sanguine entre ses dents, la caresse de sa langue, la libère. Charles lui rend coup pour coup, mêle leurs bouches en une danse nouvelle qu'ils découvrent à deux. Il l'entend respirer par le nez, sent son souffle contre son visage, sait qu'il en fait de même, avide et incapable de s'éloigner. Erik pose sa bouteille un peu trop fort sur le comptoir et de la mousse lui éclabousse les mains, mais il ne le remarque même pas.

Tout ce qui compte, c'est Charles, dans ses bras, contre lui, _à lui_.

Les mains de Charles s'agrippent à sa chemise collée à son dos, et les siennes parcourent un chemin qu'elles connaissent bien, glissent sur les fesses rebondies, s'arrêtent sur les cuisses musclées. Il n'a besoin que d'un effort minime pour les soulever et asseoir Charles sur le comptoir, jambes écartées pour qu'Erik vienne s'installer entre elles. Leurs lèvres se retrouvent immédiatement, et cette fois-ci, c'est Erik qui doit lever la tête pour embrasser Charles. Il sent les doigts de son partenaire se glisser dans ses cheveux, alterner entre douceur et force lorsqu'ils massent son crâne, comme si Charles ne pouvait se décider.

Ceux d'Erik glissent sur le gilet de laine, trouvent les boutons à l'aveugle, l'ouvrent. Il sent Charles frissonner sous ses paumes, alors il lui agrippe les hanches, ses pouces caressant l'os délicieusement saillant, pour le maintenir tout contre lui.

Charles referme ses jambes sur sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou, alignant leurs bassins, et Erik ne peut empêcher un gémissement rauque de franchir ses lèvres. Sa main droite serpente dans le dos de Charles et vient soutenir la base de son crâne, le bout de ses doigts perdus dans la longue chevelure soyeuse, alors qu'il abandonne ses lèvres si rouges au profit de son cou offert.

Erik prend le temps de caresser la peau fiévreuse du bout de sa langue avant de la mordre pour y laisser son empreinte.

« Erik… » gémit Charles, et c'est tout ce dont il a besoin pour serrer le corps de son amant contre le sien et de le soulever pour se diriger dans le couloir qui mène indubitablement à sa chambre. Il le plaque contre le mur, les cuisses de Charles comme un étau autour de lui, pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Porte de droite, » parvient à glisser Charles, à bout de souffle contre ses lèvres. Erik obéit docilement, abaisse la poignée et allume la lumière d'une courte pensée, puis les fait entrer dans la pièce. Il laisse tomber sa charge sur les couvertures, ne perd pas de temps à la rejoindre. Charles est chaud tout contre lui, et sa chaleur rayonne jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Ils se retrouvent rapidement, sans une hésitation, leurs corps se moulent à l'autre et ne se séparent plus. Le bassin d'Erik frotte contre celui de Charles, qui gémit sous lui comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait. Chaque bruit qui lui échappe excite Erik encore plus, alors il ne tarde pas à tirer sur les vêtements qui forment encore une barrière entre eux. Charles saisit l'implication et se redresse, d'abord sur ses coudes, puis, une fois qu'Erik s'est mis sur ses talons, il s'assoit. Il s'attaque en premier aux boutons de manchettes de la chemise d'Erik avant d'en attraper le bas pour la faire passer par dessus sa tête, sans même prendre la peine de défaire les autres boutons. Erik la lance au sol derrière lui, fait subir le même sort au haut de Charles avant de s'en prendre à la boucle de sa ceinture.

Ce sont des gestes qu'ils connaissent, qu'ils appliquent avec la dextérité de l'habitude, alors ils se retrouvent rapidement à nu, autant de corps que d'âme.

Mais au lieu d'aller directement à l'essentiel, à l'absolution, Erik prend le temps de regarder, d'admirer le corps allongé sous lui. Note les vagues de taches de rousseur qui couvrent ses épaules et viennent lécher ses bras, son torse. Les trois qui soulignent la clavicule gauche, parfaitement alignées, et qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de venir caresser du bout des doigts. Elles le guident vers les pectoraux finement dessinés, vers les tétons dressés.

Erik se penche alors, plie sa colonne vertébrale pour pouvoir les atteindre de sa bouche, tandis que ses mains parcourent les côtes offertes et tremblantes d'un désir partagé.

« Laisse-toi aller, Charles… » murmure-t-il tout contre la peau brûlante. « S'il te plait, je veux te sentir. »

Charles geint, son corps se soulève légèrement pour retrouver le contact des lèvres d'Erik, et enfin, _enfin_ , il lâche la bride à son pouvoir et leurs esprits se rencontrent enfin, se mêlent, s'accrochent et se retiennent, comme la rencontre de deux océans tumultueux.

Les yeux de Charles s'ouvrent à nouveau, et Erik s'y accroche comme à une ancre, le souffle coupé l'espace d'un instant, le coeur comme au bord de l'explosion.

« Erik, » souffle Charles, « Erik… »

Sa main cherche celle d'Erik, alors il la saisit et lace leurs doigts contre la couverture, serrant à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. « Je suis là, Charles, je suis là... » Il pose son front contre le sien, inspire profondément. « Prépare-moi. » Il expire fébrilement, cueille le gémissement de Charles tout contre ses lèvres lorsque celui-ci réalise la portée des derniers mots d'Erik.

Erik finit par s'allonger à côté de Charles pour que celui-ci puisse atteindre sa table de nuit. Il en extirpe lubrifiant et préservatif, puis revient tout contre Erik, le regarde dans les yeux. « Tu en es sûr ? » demande-t-il, ses yeux cherchant, Erik le sait, le moindre doute dans les siens. Alors il hoche la tête, montre sa volonté de fer à travers leur connexion.

« Mets-toi sur le ventre et replie tes genoux sous toi, » chuchote-t-il entre deux baisers.

Erik obéit, sent un tressaillement parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

Charles se poste à genoux derrière lui, pompe un peu de lubrifiant au creux de ses doigts, puis vient caresser les reins d'Erik de sa main nouvellement libre. « Au moindre problème, préviens-moi. » dit-il en venant embrasser délicatement les bosses qui forment la colonne d'Erik.

La sensation est étrange quand Charles insère un premier doigt en lui, mais pas désagréable. Il sent quand même son corps se tendre à l'intrusion, mais les caresses répétées sur son dos et les doux mots d'encouragement que Charles chuchote tout près de lui l'aident à souffler et relâcher ses muscles.

Erik est rapidement réduit à de simples grognements, sa verge coincée entre ses cuisses et son ventre avide de contact, son coeur battant à tout rompre et ses pensées une mélopée de _Charles encore Charles, continue, comme ça -_

Il est presque déçu quand Charles retire ses doigts, et tourne la tête pour l'observer ouvrir le sachet du préservatif puis l'enfiler sur son propre membre impatient.

« Tourne-toi, » lui dit Charles, la voix rauque de désir. « Je veux te voir pendant que je te fais l'amour. »

 _Faire l'amour_. C'est la première fois que Charles emploie ce terme, la première fois qu'Erik le met sur ce qu'ils partagent depuis déjà si longtemps.

Il reconnaît les gestes qu'il a lui-même employé de nombreuses fois durant dans ceux de Charles, se sent pourtant gêné lorsqu'il change de position, presque honteux.

Charles pose une main près de sa tête, l'autre tout contre sa joue, et le regarde alors avec tellement de tendresse qu'Erik se sent presque prêt à laisser ses émotions l'envahir - ces émotions qu'il a laissé de côté pendant si longtemps, persuadé de ne pas les ressentir, ou, lorsqu'elles apparaissaient au moment le plus inopportun, qu'elles étaient illégitimes.

Il ferme alors les yeux et laisse monter tout ce que Charles lui fait ressentir à travers leur lien, et il sait que son partenaire l'a vu lorsque celui-ci inspire bruyamment, surpris. Les émotions fortes se mélangent, celles qu'il ressent lorsqu'il travaille ensemble, lorsque Charles prend un risque inutile en mission, lorsqu'il refuse d'utiliser son arme, lorsque Erik a peur que quelque chose ne tourne mal, mais aussi celles, plus positives, lorsqu'ils parviennent à résoudre leurs enquêtes ensemble, lorsque Charles lève les yeux de sa lecture sur leur bureau partagé pour le regarder, lui. Son coeur s'emballe toujours, et c'est le cas encore une fois, maintenant, alors qu'ils sont prêt à franchir une nouvelle étape ensemble.

Charles se penche, lui embrasse le front, la joue, puis ses lèvres, chastement. C'est ce qui sort Erik de sa douce torpeur, et il saisit la nuque de Charles pour le ramener tout contre lui, prendre possession de ses lèvres et du baiser, nettement moins sage alors que leurs langues se mêlent une nouvelle fois.

Il écarte et soulève les cuisses, s'offre à Charles, et celui-ci aligne leurs membres un instant, savoure la douce tension qui prend leurs bas-ventres impatients. Puis Charles s'éloigne de sa bouche, se met en place. Il reste redressé, les bras derrière les genoux d'Erik, glisse l'un des coussins sous ses reins, puis enfin, enfin, aligne sa verge avec l'entrée d'Erik.

Il s'insère lentement, laisse tout le temps au corps d'Erik de s'habituer, à son esprit de s'impatienter. Erik grogne des vulgarités et tente de pousser Charles de ses chevilles cerclées autour de lui, mais Charles rit doucement à la tentative.

Finalement enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, Charles reste immobile, repose délicatement les jambes d'Erik le long de sa taille, puis se penche en avant, prenant appui sur ses bras. Le changement d'angle seul procure à Erik un plaisir inattendu, et ils gémissent à l'unisson lorsque Charles entame un mouvement de va-et-vient en lui.

Ses mains viennent capturer de longues mèches brunes, une épaule humide de transpiration, avides d'un point d'ancrage lorsqu'il perd tous ses repères, envahi par la sensation du corps de Charles contre lui, en lui. Ses ongles laissent des traces sur le dos luisant de Charles quand celui-ci accélère. Les bras de Charles tremblent, et il prend un peu plus appui sur Erik, vient poser son front sur la clavicule. Son souffle chatouille le téton dressé sous lui, et Erik ne peut s'empêcher d'arquer le dos.

Charles finit par enrouler les bras autour des omoplates d'Erik, le garde tout contre lui, légèrement replié en avant, et les sensations en sont décuplées.

« Ch… Charles, » parvient-il difficilement à articuler alors que son bas-ventre se contracte, l'orgasme plus proche que jamais. Son corps entier frissonne alors que la chaleur se répand jusque dans ses orteils, et, le souffle court, il vient prendre son érection en main, y applique le même mouvement impardonnable que celui des hanches de Charles.

Quelques allez-retours lui suffisent pour que l'orgasme explose dans son corps, dans sa tête, sur son ventre. Il entend, comme à distance, les râles erratiques de Charles alors que celui-ci jouit à son tour, emporté par la vague instoppable de plaisir que ressent Erik.

Erik retrouve son souffle et ses esprits quelques instants plus tard, vibrant de contentement. Charles s'est étalé de tout son long sur lui et respire dans son cou. Il s'est déjà retiré, et glisse doucement sur le côté pour ne pas écraser Erik.

Erik bascule alors sur le côté, l'entoure de ses bras, mêle leurs jambes.

C'est maintenant qu'il réalise deux choses.

Charles et Xavier sont désormais une seule et même personne. Charles. Et cette fois-ci, Charles ne partira pas.

Cette fois-ci, Charles restera dans ses bras.

Et les fois suivantes aussi.

ç

Ils parviennent à s'extirper du lit un peu plus tard, leurs corps délicieusement fourbus et satisfaits. Après une douche commune longue et savoureuse, emplie de baisers lents, Erik enfile son boxer et, parcourant le salon, retrouve leurs bières oubliées.

Il reste là à les regarder jusqu'à ce que Charles vienne glisser ses bras autour de sa taille, ses mains se frayant un chemin sur ses abdominaux puis ses pectoraux, son ventre collé au dos d'Erik.

C'est là que la notion du temps lui revient, avec la faim.

Il se tourne dans l'étreinte de Charles, passe ses bras autour de sa nuque, se penche pour un autre baiser dont il a la sensation qu'il ne se lassera jamais de donner, et murmure, « Veux-tu dîner avec moi ? »

Les yeux si bleus de Charles brillent, ses joues se couvrent de rose tandis que ses lèvres carmin s'étirent en un doux sourire.

« Serait-ce un rendez-vous ? »


End file.
